<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>恋爱循环 by mmqmdenaodongre</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627234">恋爱循环</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmqmdenaodongre/pseuds/mmqmdenaodongre'>mmqmdenaodongre</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BLACKPINK (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:48:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmqmdenaodongre/pseuds/mmqmdenaodongre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>2YEON, Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Jennie Kim/Kim Jisoo, Jensoo - Relationship, seulrene - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="content">
  <p></p>
  <div class="text">
    <p>Love Shuffle设定，离婚换妻跨团联欢，本质乱搞，非常ooc，请注意避雷。</p>
    <p>满足私心，没有后续，所以是个坑，慎入。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> 【01】</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“现在怎么办？”</p>
    <p>三位网友围坐一圈，表情严峻。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“取消吧！就说是恶作剧。”作为年长者的康涩琪率先打破了沉默。</p>
    <p>“不可能吧，”金智秀否定，“我们都这么正经地见过面了。”</p>
    <p>“还是强行按照原来的分配方案？”林娜琏提议。</p>
    <p>“那理由呢，你们想到了吗？”康涩琪问。</p>
    <p>“没有……”林娜琏与金智秀异口同声。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“我们搞砸了。”林娜琏言简意赅地下了结论。</p>
    <p>“时光倒流吧，倒流。”康涩琪欲哭无泪。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“我觉得最不能理解的是……”金智秀扶额，“为什么我们从来都没有想到过这个？”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“为什么我们从来都没有想到过这个！？”林娜琏兴奋地站起身来。</p>
    <p>“嗯……”康涩琪若有所思。</p>
    <p>金智秀不敢置信地看向她们：“我只是随便说说……”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“智秀，我们三个的群组叫什么！”林娜琏按住金智秀的肩膀。</p>
    <p>“啊？”</p>
    <p>“‘青梅竹马互助组’啊！”</p>
    <p>“然后呢？”</p>
    <p>“互助啊，互助！”林娜琏捶胸顿足。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>一年前在同性论坛上聊得十分投缘的三人渐渐把友谊从线上发展到了线下，而这是她们第二次见面。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“我有点明白娜琏的意思了……”康涩琪慢吞吞地说。</p>
    <p>“看，涩琪姐姐都明白了！”林娜琏转过头来，“智秀你懂了吗？”</p>
    <p>“或许……你的意思是，就按照我刚刚说的那个Love Shuffle的游戏规则，我们三个轮番交换女友，然后想尽办法给她们洗脑？”</p>
    <p>“没错，就是这样。”林娜琏满意地点了点头。</p>
    <p>“虽然是我讲的……但我可从来没听说有谁真用过这种方法的啊！”金智秀举起双手。</p>
    <p>“那我们就做第一个！”林娜琏踌躇满志地看向康涩琪，“涩琪姐姐，我问你，如果有一个你不那么喜欢的东西A，和一个非常讨厌的B，你选哪个？”</p>
    <p>“那肯定是A啊。”康涩琪回答。</p>
    <p>“这个游戏也是同样的道理。智秀，试想一下，如果你和非常非常讨厌的人相处了一个星期，然后回到女友身边，会不会觉得……天哪，世界上怎么会有这么好的人！”</p>
    <p>“虽然不是没有道理，但……你们觉得她们会同意吗？”金智秀问。</p>
    <p>“不同意的话就算了……不过至少要试试看吧，”林娜琏双手交握，“我们是因为想继续下去才这么难受的不是吗。”</p>
    <p>“如果我们恋爱都很顺利的话，大概关系也不会变得这么好了，”康涩琪叹了口气，“昨天柱现姐姐连‘我有点后悔走进那家店了’这种话都讲出来了。我在那里第一次见到她。”</p>
    <p>“所以涩琪姐姐你也觉得这个方法可行么？”接收到对方同意的表示，金智秀败下阵来，“……那我们先问问看？”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“我好紧张。”康涩琪在包厢里来回踱步。</p>
    <p>“姐姐没事的，按照我们排练过的做就好，我们都和她们提前讲过了嘛，这只是个形式。”林娜琏伸手拉住康涩琪，和金智秀一起把她按在沙发上。</p>
    <p>“我们三个已经很不正常了，没想到她们三个更不正常。”金智秀感叹。</p>
    <p>“真的是……正常人谁会答应来参加这种游戏啊？”林娜琏倚上沙发靠背。</p>
    <p>“看来我们和她们的关系真的陷入僵局了。”康涩琪沉痛地说。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“珍妮来了，我下去接她，”金智秀晃了晃手机，“我还以为她会是最后一个来呢。”</p>
    <p>“我说智秀……公众人物参加真的没问题吗？”康涩琪趴在窗口看着戴墨镜的金珍妮打开商务车的车门。</p>
    <p>“本人说不介意的话就没问题吧，”金智秀毫不在意地起身，“而且她做模特也没有那么容易就被认出来。”</p>
    <p>“看表情倒不像不介意哦……”林娜琏凑到康涩琪身边，“那不是柱现姐姐吗？”</p>
    <p>“我怎么没看到？”手机提示音响了，康涩琪低头看了一眼又望过去，“真的来了！娜琏，是沿着墙走的那个吗？”</p>
    <p>“到底谁才是人家女朋友啊！”</p>
    <p>“我视力不好嘛。”</p>
    <p>“我还只看过照片呢。”林娜琏吐槽，“俞定延怎么这么慢啊。”</p>
    <p>“那个低着头的是么？”康涩琪指向窗外。</p>
    <p>“居然真的是……姐姐你不是视力不好吗？”</p>
    <p>“其实是瞎猜的，”康涩琪笑了，“一起下去吧。”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“定延？”和林娜琏一起走到楼下的康涩琪惊讶，“哇，真的是定延啊。”</p>
    <p>“涩琪姐姐？”俞定延一脸震惊。</p>
    <p>“你们认识？”林娜琏警觉地插了进来。</p>
    <p>“升妍姐姐的妹妹，”康涩琪对裴柱现解释，“我原本还以为只是同名……”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“可我之前不是给涩琪姐姐你看过照片吗？”林娜琏问。</p>
    <p>“你之前给看的照片只有小半张脸根本认不出来啦。”康涩琪耸肩。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“……所以，就按照我刚刚说明的情况，每次与自己的游戏搭档相处一周，在这期间至少要往群组里上传一张合照——哪怕是远程视频的截图也行。每周日我们在这里见面，重新抽签分配，这样轮换下去，”康涩琪顿了顿，“还有什么问题吗？”</p>
    <p>一直沉默的俞定延举起了手：“姐姐，我有一个问题。”</p>
    <p>“请讲请讲。”康涩琪满面笑容。</p>
    <p>“既然大家都是女生，为什么我们三个……”俞定延看了眼裴柱现和金珍妮，又看了看其他人，“和你们三个之间不可以分到一起？”</p>
    <p>“对哦……”康涩琪一时间哑口无言，茫然地看向自己的两位同伴，“为什么啊？”</p>
    <p>金智秀与林娜琏面面相觑：“为什么啊？”</p>
    <p>“既然这样……”裴柱现眯起眼睛，“那我们更正一下规则不就好了。”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“所以到底为什么啊！”康涩琪痛心疾首地捂住脸。</p>
    <p>“我们费尽心思编那些什么新时代情感交流方式之类的台词真的一点用都没有……”林娜琏无力地说。</p>
    <p>“好像……也没那么糟糕。你们想，一共六个人，我们三个是一伙的，”金智秀冷静下来，“这次是我和涩琪姐姐，娜琏你和柱现姐姐，然后是定延和珍妮，超出我们控制范围的只有一组……不，即使全部组合加在一起也只有三对是我们没办法完全控制的，除了这次这组，就还剩俞定延和柱现姐姐、柱现姐姐和珍妮这两种可能。”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“对啊……”康涩琪把手从脸上拿开。</p>
    <p>“这么一想好像真的还好……俞定延应该不会喜欢柱现姐姐和珍妮这种类型的，应该，嗯，一定不会。”林娜琏一本正经。</p>
    <p>“所以……既然我们已经走到了这里，比起去想怎么阻止这件事发生，倒不如稍微改动一下原本的计划。”金智秀认真地说。</p>
    <p>“涩琪姐姐你放心，惹人烦是我的长项，”林娜琏拍了拍康涩琪的肩膀，“柱现姐姐跟我相处一星期之后肯定会觉得你特别特别可爱。”</p>
    <p>“我怎么觉得哪里怪怪的。”康涩琪抖了一下。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“智秀你也不用担心俞定延，我比较怕她会一面都不见人家。不过……”林娜琏转向金智秀，“俞定延在认识我之前有点害怕和人身体接触来着。”</p>
    <p>“认识我之后好像更害怕了。”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“我真的没想到这个定延和那个定延是同一个人……”</p>
    <p>“那个，”裴柱现打断了她的话，“可以不要再说定延的事情了吗？”</p>
    <p>“呃，好，”康涩琪停了下来，“姐姐不高兴吗？”</p>
    <p>“没有，干嘛这么问？”</p>
    <p>“就，就是……如果今天去那里让你觉得不开心的话，我们就不要参加了。”</p>
    <p>“我没说不开心啊。”裴柱现终于从柜子里翻出了要找的东西。</p>
    <p>“可是……”</p>
    <p>“你不想去了？”裴柱现把康涩琪的衣物塞进袋子，递到她的手里。</p>
    <p>“不是……”</p>
    <p>“我无所谓，”裴柱现直起身来，“不过我觉得这个游戏还挺有意思的。”</p>
    <p>“你觉得……有意思吗？”</p>
    <p>“把东西拿好，游戏开始之后按照规则来就不要随便联络了，我也不会联系你。”</p>
    <p>“嗯……”康涩琪语气发酸，“娜琏是很好啦……”</p>
    <p>“康涩琪，”裴柱现不耐烦地转过脸，“是你让我去的。”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“定延要是跟你讲话你可别不理人家啊，既然来了就认真一点。”金智秀抱着手臂。</p>
    <p>金珍妮用力合上行李箱，站到金智秀面前时几乎要蹭上对方的鼻子：“姐姐你知不知道有多少人追我？还敢把我往别人怀里推。”</p>
    <p>“我怎么不知道？反正都要有还不如让我认识的人来……”金智秀后退一步，拉开距离。</p>
    <p>“你说什么？”金珍妮在发火的前一秒压住怒气，背过身一阵捣鼓。</p>
    <p>终于好奇地探头去看金珍妮在做什么，金智秀被突然转过身来的对方和伸到面前的手机屏幕吓得缩了回去：“什么东西？”</p>
    <p>“你看，够认真了吧！”金珍妮冷着脸为金智秀展示自己的成果。</p>
    <p>原来金珍妮刚刚用聚会合照里的俞定延和自己搞出一张假双人合照设置成了手机桌面，紧急号码联络人也改成了俞定延。</p>
    <p>“唔……”金智秀努力忍住笑意，“我想定延看到这个一定会很开心。”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“你要是敢骚扰珍妮，智秀一定不会放过你的。”林娜琏警告。</p>
    <p>“我又不是你，”俞定延整理着桌面，眼皮都不抬一下，“我好同情柱现姐姐。”</p>
    <p>“呀俞定延……”</p>
    <p>“这样姐姐你就不能总来这里也不能总给我发消息了，”俞定延感慨，“发明这个游戏的人真的是天才啊天才。”</p>
    <p>“俞定延！”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“我在想，我们搞这个游戏真的有意义吗？”康涩琪抱怨，“我总觉得自己好像真的被甩了……”</p>
    <p>“结果是只有我们三个在见面，还跟我们的女朋友变成了半失联状态。”林娜琏附和。</p>
    <p>“群组里的合照也只有我和涩琪姐姐在上传，”金智秀无奈地说，“我们两个游戏都快打到通关了。”</p>
    <p>“柱现姐姐要加班，珍妮出国工作，”林娜琏扳起手指，“俞定延家店里事情也多……怎么就我们三个有空啊？涩琪姐姐的画廊和智秀你出版社那边都没事么？”</p>
    <p>“卖画的最近不太景气。”康涩琪吃了口蛋糕。</p>
    <p>“我很忙的，”金智秀撇嘴，“干不完的活都让我带回家了而已。”</p>
    <p>“明天是最后的机会，后天就要见面重新分组了，”林娜琏正色，“所以我明天下午和柱现姐姐约好见面了。”</p>
    <p>“今天晚上珍妮回来，”金智秀抓起纸巾，“但以我对她的了解……她明天可能不会出门。”</p>
    <p>“那我明天提醒俞定延别忘了视频通话和截图。”林娜琏对着来加水的店员笑了笑。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“姐姐，我好难受啊……”</p>
    <p>“谁？”一个小时前刚刚摆脱鬼压床折磨的俞定延迷迷糊糊按下了接听键。</p>
    <p>“我呀！”</p>
    <p>“啊？”俞定延努力把眼睛挤开一条缝，仔细辨认手机屏幕上的名字，“珍妮？”</p>
    <p>“定延？”手机那端的声音一下子转了调，“我，我以为是智秀姐姐……”</p>
    <p>“你不舒服吗？”</p>
    <p>“就是，好像有点发烧，定延你可不可以……不要告诉智秀姐姐啊？”</p>
    <p>“好好好，我马上过去！”</p>
    <p>“啊，其实我……”没听清对面说到一半的话俞定延就挂断了电话。</p>
    <p>“……也没有那么难受。”金珍妮呆呆地听着手机里传来的忙音。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“娜琏姐姐，你知道珍妮家住在哪里吗？”</p>
    <p>“什么？”</p>
    <p>“珍妮家的地址告诉我。”</p>
    <p>“俞定延，你……”林娜琏挣扎着拿过时钟看了眼时间，气笑了，“你真了不起，凌晨两点往人家家里跑。”</p>
    <p>“不是你想的……”俞定延欲言又止，“你不就想让我这样么？”</p>
    <p>“你怎么不直接问她住在哪儿？”</p>
    <p>“对啊，我睡糊涂了，”俞定延拍了拍自己的脑袋，“行那你接着睡吧。”</p>
    <p>“俞……”林娜琏从床上爬了起来，冲着通话终止的界面大喊，“我还睡什么睡！”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>火急火燎带着药赶过去的俞定延监督金珍妮吃下药躺下后才感觉到困意。</p>
    <p>“唉，”俞定延趴在床边看着金珍妮熟睡的脸，“娜琏姐姐平时要是也能这么老实就好了。”</p>
    <p>看了一会儿，俞定延支撑不住，就这么跟着睡了过去。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>金珍妮起床后所看到的第一个场景就是俞定延黑着脸站在客厅中央。</p>
    <p>“怎么了？”金珍妮问。</p>
    <p>俞定延低声说了句话。</p>
    <p>金珍妮没听清：“你说什么？”</p>
    <p>“……太乱了。”</p>
    <p>“呃，打扫的阿姨还没来……”金珍妮尴尬地用手去拨弄着散乱一地的东西。</p>
    <p>“你你你你不要动！”俞定延看着她生疏的动作忍无可忍，“让我来。”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>所以好好的周末为什么会以在半个陌生人家里的大扫除为结尾。</p>
    <p>怎么想都是林娜琏的错。</p>
    <p>俞定延心酸又满足地环顾着整洁的房间，擦了擦额头的汗。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>金珍妮这才小心翼翼地走到俞定延身边，抱住了她：“谢谢你！”</p>
    <p>“我、我身上有汗！”俞定延大惊失色。</p>
    <p>如果是林娜琏的话俞定延大概早就挣脱了，可这次的对象是并不相熟的金珍妮。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“定延啊，你是不是被我给传染了！”金珍妮焦急地触碰着俞定延的发红的脸颊。</p>
    <p>然后她眼睁睁看着俞定延的脸上的红色蔓延到脖子。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“真的对不起，我下周没什么事情，可以请你吃饭吗？”金珍妮试探着问。</p>
    <p>“不行。”俞定延僵硬地回应。</p>
    <p>“嗯？”</p>
    <p>“下周就换人了。”</p>
    <p>“……”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“我知道俞定延就只是针对我！针对我！”林娜琏激动地说，“之前邻居家的那个日本人，她就天天笑脸相迎！”</p>
    <p>“可是你不也很喜欢那个日本人吗？叫平什么来着……”金智秀回忆。</p>
    <p>“我跟她能一样吗！”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“娜琏啊你不困么，”康涩琪揉了揉眼睛，“一大清早就被你叫过来了。”</p>
    <p>“而且是来我家。”金智秀补充。</p>
    <p>“昨晚接了电话我就再也没睡，”林娜琏一脸哀怨，“从以前开始就是这样……不管做什么都没有互动，只有我在动！”</p>
    <p>“只有你……在动？”金智秀挑眉。</p>
    <p>“……不是那个意思！”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“不过智秀你不生气吗？”康涩琪意识到另一位主角的恋人也同样在场。</p>
    <p>“我？还好吧……”金智秀舔了舔嘴唇。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“噢，她们发合照了！”感受到震动的康涩琪划开锁屏。</p>
    <p>“你们看，俞定延头发衣服都乱了！”林娜琏愤怒地指向屏幕，“平时装正经，一有机会就去找乱七八糟的人鬼混！”</p>
    <p>“喂，什么叫乱七八糟的人啊！”金智秀一边抗议一边拿起手机，蹙起眉头，“珍妮生病了。”</p>
    <p>“病了？”康涩琪重新看向照片，“看不出来啊？”</p>
    <p>“我看得出来，”金智秀抿嘴，“别人看她总觉得很健康，其实身体弱得很，一不小心就会生病。”</p>
    <p>“原来俞定延是乘人之危。”林娜琏握紧了拳。</p>
    <p>“不……我大概明白了，”金智秀苦笑，“上次见面的时候她跟我赌气当着我面把紧急号码改成了定延，肯定是昨晚回来之后身体不舒服就习惯性打电话想跟我讲话，不小心打给定延了吧。”</p>
    <p>“就算是这样，大半夜的说去就去……”嘴上这么说着，林娜琏语气到底弱了下去。</p>
    <p>“那说明定延是好人啊，而且在我们的游戏里她们现在是恋爱关系，去串个门也没什么呀，”康涩琪在林娜琏面前挥了挥手掌，“你这么在乎她，定延好的地方总还是有的吧？”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“有是有……”林娜琏一脸不爽。</p>
    <p>“虽然总嫌我吵，但她会认真听我讲话记住我在说什么。”</p>
    <p>“嘴那么笨根本不会安慰人，可是如果我哭的话会第一时间跑过来给我擦眼泪。”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“这不是很好嘛。”另外两个人似笑非笑地看着她。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“啊俞定延烦死了！”林娜琏像泄了气一样抱住沙发上的枕头，看了眼时间，睁大眼睛，“糟了，和柱现姐姐约好今天下午见面的！”</p>
    <p>“你要走了吗？”康涩琪关切地问。</p>
    <p>“事成之后姐姐你可要好好谢谢我，我这个星期给柱现姐姐发的废话和自拍加起来可能要超过一千条，手指都快抽筋了，”林娜琏边说边起身，“你不是说柱现姐姐有时候嫌你闷么？我相信她这次一定能体会到什么叫沉默是金。”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>出门前林娜琏还没忘对着康涩琪做了个wink：“姐姐放心，交给我就行了。”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>现场滔滔不绝表演了一个多小时单人脱口秀的林娜琏终于停下来喝了口水。</p>
    <p>偷瞄看到对面的人表情并没有太大变化，她不由得默默赞许了一句好涵养。</p>
    <p>“是叫定延？”裴柱现问，“她平时跟你待在一起应该很开心吧。”</p>
    <p>林娜琏有些失落：“俞定延好像不太喜欢我这样……”</p>
    <p>“但是我很喜欢啊。”裴柱现眨了眨眼。</p>
    <p>林娜琏手一抖，水洒了。她手忙脚乱地抬起头，与拿着纸巾的裴柱现恰好对上了眼睛。</p>
    <p>“别着急嘛。”裴柱现微微一笑，伸手帮她把衣服上的水擦拭干净。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>林娜琏心道不好。</p>
    <p>她刚刚心跳加速了。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“这下好了，柱现姐姐和娜琏的合照也上传了，”康涩琪伸了个懒腰，“我们今天还要拍合照吗？”</p>
    <p>“不用吧，发的够多了。”金智秀放下手里的杂志。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“你这里书好多啊……”康涩琪站在书架旁，想抽出本书却一不小心碰掉了什么。</p>
    <p>她弯下腰，好不容易才把盒子与从里面掉落出来的戒指捡了起来。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“好漂亮的戒指。”康涩琪仔细端详了几秒，准备把它放回原位。</p>
    <p>金智秀瞥了一眼：“那个本来是想送给珍妮的。”</p>
    <p>“还没来得及送吗？”</p>
    <p>“不是，”金智秀翘起嘴角，“是求婚被拒绝了。”</p>
    <p>康涩琪诧异地张大嘴巴：“你之前怎么没有跟我们……”</p>
    <p>“被我自己拒绝了。”</p>
    <p>“啊！？”</p>
    <p>金智秀笑出了声。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“怎么回事？”康涩琪满脸问号。</p>
    <p>“觉得不太对劲，就先放在这里了。”</p>
    <p>“什么不对劲？”</p>
    <p>“我和她都……就是，不太像我们了，”金智秀想了想，“打个比方，如果让姐姐你现在重新说十几岁时对柱现姐姐讲过的话，你能说出口么？”</p>
    <p>“绝对不能，”康涩琪稍微回想了一下，羞耻感就立刻涌了上来，“但这是一回事吗……我感觉珍妮她很喜欢你的。”</p>
    <p>“我知道她喜欢我啊，”金智秀垂下眼睛，“所以我不想讨厌她，也不想被她讨厌，更不想让她不喜欢我。”</p>
    <p>“难道不喜欢比讨厌还要糟糕吗？”</p>
    <p>“我觉得是。”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“这种感觉……”金智秀意味深长地看了康涩琪一眼，“我想姐姐你应该也不是完全不明白吧。”</p>
    <p>康涩琪一时语塞。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“没想过写书么？”康涩琪想换个话题。</p>
    <p>“其实小时候是想当作家的。”</p>
    <p>“哦？那为什么现在做了编辑啊？”</p>
    <p>“因为我没有那个才华啊，”金智秀微笑，“写过很多都不行，我就放弃了。要是再有天赋我的人生未免也太完美了吧！”</p>
    <p>“真的不写了吗？”康涩琪露出可惜的表情，“以前写的也没给别人看过？”</p>
    <p>“没有。”</p>
    <p>“从来没给别人看过吗？任何人？”</p>
    <p>“嗯，任何人。因为真的太烂了。还有……”金智秀呼了口气，“我很胆小。”</p>
    <p>“万一……我是说万一哦，如果某天你真写出来的话……给我看怎么样？只要你不嫌弃我是个糟糕的读者，”康涩琪开口，“我绝对不会笑的。”</p>
    <p>金智秀愣了一会儿，不置可否地笑了。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“但是姐姐你难道没有想过……如果我是故意的呢？”</p>
    <p>“故意的？”</p>
    <p>“可能我是喜欢上了你或者娜琏姐姐甚至是你们两个的女朋友，故意提出这个方案，找办法顺理成章地出轨、跟女朋友分手……之类的。”金智秀侧过脸，让人看不清她的表情。</p>
    <p>康涩琪失语：“这……”</p>
    <p>“开玩笑的，”金智秀抬起头笑了，“这个做小说情节觉得怎么样，果然还是太俗气了吧？”</p>
    <p>康涩琪后知后觉地摸了摸自己胳膊上的竖起的汗毛，摇了摇头。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“啊，是柱现姐姐，”康涩琪惊喜地蹦了起来，“她发消息让我去她家！”</p>
    <p>“娜琏这么有用吗？”金智秀难以置信地问。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“姐姐，你现在名义上还算是我女朋友诶，这么光明正大吗？”金智秀调侃。</p>
    <p>“也对哦……”正在穿鞋的康涩琪开朗地回过身，“那智秀，我去出轨啦！”</p>
    <p>金智秀差点把口水喷出来。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“我忘记了一件事。”裴柱现直视着康涩琪的眼睛。</p>
    <p>“什么事？”康涩琪竭力让自己的喜悦不那么明显。</p>
    <p>“分手吧。”</p>
    <p>“啊？”康涩琪的表情僵住了，“你……什么意思？”</p>
    <p>“你不明白吗？”</p>
    <p>“不要。”</p>
    <p>“涩琪啊……”裴柱现像是在叹息。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“我不要！”康涩琪堵在裴柱现面前，胡乱亲吻着对方的脸。</p>
    <p>“康涩琪，”裴柱现止住她的动作，“你是不是真的觉得这样能解决所有的事？”</p>
    <p>“不行吗？”康涩琪的眼圈开始变红。</p>
    <p>裴柱现捂住康涩琪的眼睛，轻轻吻了她一下。</p>
    <p>“这次不行。”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“我的性格你不是知道吗？既然要玩，就来真的。”</p>
    <p>“智秀说的没错……”康涩琪喃喃道。</p>
    <p>“嗯？”</p>
    <p>“我不想讨厌你，也不想被你讨厌。”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>裴柱现温柔地揉她的脸。</p>
    <p>“你可别哭啊，不然我又要心软。”</p>
    <p>“还有机会。”</p>
    <p>“游戏继续下去总会轮到我和你。”</p>
    <p>“到那一局，我们再一起试试看吧。”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“万一到一半她们不干了怎么办？”康涩琪问。</p>
    <p>“那样的话我就单独陪你玩。”</p>
    <p>“玩真的？”</p>
    <p>“玩真的，”裴柱现颔首，“说不定到时候我想追你都追不到。”</p>
    <p>康涩琪沉默半晌，吸了吸鼻子：“也是。”</p>
    <p>裴柱现失笑。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“别喝了。”裴柱现强行拿走了康涩琪手里的酒杯和面前的酒瓶。</p>
    <p>“姐姐……”康涩琪迟缓地转过头，“裴柱现。”</p>
    <p>“干嘛？”</p>
    <p>“你真的喜欢过我吧？”</p>
    <p>裴柱现慢慢笑了出来：“废话。”</p>
    <p>“那就行，”康涩琪松了口气，“我也一样。”</p>
    <p>“喜欢？”</p>
    <p>“嗯。”</p>
    <p>“那喜欢的时候有多喜欢？”</p>
    <p>“你想不到的程度。喜欢的快死了，喜欢到……想一辈子和你在一起。”</p>
    <p>“为什么会想不到？我也一样啊。”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“好恶心哦……”康涩琪突然向前俯身。</p>
    <p>“怎么，想吐吗？”裴柱现紧张地伸手去探康涩琪的额头，被她不动声色地躲开</p>
    <p>“不是……”康涩琪低垂着头，“我是指我们刚刚讲的话。”</p>
    <p>“你知道啊？”裴柱现表情放松下来。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“反正说都说了……”康涩琪直起脖子，“那我再来一句。”</p>
    <p>“我不后悔，现在也不后悔。”</p>
    <p>“那家店……”</p>
    <p>“就算再来一次，我也还是会走过去。”</p>
    <p>“而且是很开心地走过去。”</p>
    <p>说完后，康涩琪猛地起身拿起自己的东西就向着门外走去。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>裴柱现跟着站起来：“我叫车送你回去。”</p>
    <p>“不、不用。”</p>
    <p>“那我陪你下去吧。”</p>
    <p>“没关系，智秀会来接我，”康涩琪背对着裴柱现口齿不清地扶住门框，“我今天来出轨……所以……我要回去跟她道歉。”</p>
    <p>然后她夺门而逃。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>康涩琪握紧手机，跌跌撞撞地跑到楼下，在电话接通的时刻带着哭腔扯开嗓子：“智——秀——啊——”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>裴柱现看到蹲在地上嚎啕大哭的康涩琪被赶来的金智秀拖进出租车时，忽然觉得眼前变得模糊起来。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>对不起我不是故意撞到你的！我刚搬到这附近，以后说不定会经常见面。姐姐你也在听这首歌啊？怎么可能讨厌，哈哈，只是不习惯被人挽着而已啦。写字写的手好酸哦。没关系，我可以跑步去，我体育课成绩很好的！姐姐真的很漂亮啊。我饿了。你看过这个电影吗？考试加油。姐姐送我的礼物我有在好好用！手冷呀？我也想吃炒年糕。今天一起回家吧。是那个人有问题所以你不要难过了。你看我怎么样？好啦，我其实是想问……要是我说喜欢你的话，你会不会喜欢我啊？</p>
    <p>你会不会喜欢我啊？</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“傻瓜，”裴柱现站在窗边打了个冷战，轻声自语，“我也没说现在就不喜欢了啊。”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“姐姐你这样很危险，万一我有事没接到电话怎么办？都喝成这样了还逞什么强……”金智秀严肃地说，“还有，刚刚洗澡待那么久我差点以为你在里面晕倒。”</p>
    <p>“不行啊……”康涩琪垂头丧气地趴在床上，“再多待一秒就要在她面前哭出来了……”</p>
    <p>“到底怎么回事，不是高高兴兴出轨去了吗？”</p>
    <p>“分手了，分手啦！游戏，游戏，游戏，这下真的被甩了！”</p>
    <p>“鉴于现在的局面……我送你一本书。”金智秀从书架上抽出一本书递了过去。</p>
    <p>康涩琪接过来一看——《恋情的终结》。</p>
    <p>“呜呜呜……”康涩琪悲从中来。</p>
    <p>“开玩笑啦，just a joke！”</p>
    <p>“还好没有住在一起，”康涩琪把书交还到金智秀手里，擦了擦眼泪，“不然真的会很麻烦。”</p>
    <p>“你们交往多久了？”金智秀坐到床边。</p>
    <p>“认识超过十年了，正式交往大概也有……七八年了吧。”</p>
    <p>“哇……”</p>
    <p>“还在上中学就被姐姐给拿下了。裴柱现大坏蛋……”康涩琪愤愤地翻了个身，“诱拐未成年啦！”</p>
    <p>“那你们真的很厉害，跟初恋交往将近十年。我们其他人好难想象。”</p>
    <p>“我自己都觉得不可思议……”康涩琪怔住了，“智秀，你以前和别人交往过，珍妮以前和别人交往过，娜琏以前和别人交往过，定延呢？”</p>
    <p>“之前我们还没有见过面的时候娜琏就在群聊里讲过不是么，也有的。所以你和柱现姐姐真是……”</p>
    <p>“不对啊，”康涩琪呆滞地说，“在我之前姐姐也恋爱过啊。”</p>
    <p>“……所以？”</p>
    <p>“所以……只有我！只！有！我！”</p>
    <p>金智秀无言以对。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“我们现在还算是在交往是不是？”康涩琪突然凑到金智秀面前，“智秀，来接吻吧。”</p>
    <p>“什么！？”金智秀感觉自己头都要大了，“你酒还没醒吗？”</p>
    <p>“来吧，智秀，”康涩琪眼睛发亮，“不用担心，我刷过牙了。”</p>
    <p>“姐姐等一下，这不是刷不刷牙的问题吧？冷静一点……你不要乱来啊！”</p>
    <p>金智秀被康涩琪钳住双手挣脱不开，被迫皱着脸闭上眼睛。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>在嘴唇触碰到的瞬间，她们两人同时僵住了几秒，然后一起笑倒在床上。</p>
    <p>“不行不行，真的不行。”康涩琪捧着肚子大笑。</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“我想起件事。”金智秀渐渐止住笑。</p>
    <p>“什么？”</p>
    <p>“我们这个游戏玩下去时间还挺长的。”</p>
    <p>“然后？”</p>
    <p>“按照我们的规则，中途就算跟自己的搭档睡了也没问题对吧？”</p>
    <p>“……我差点讲出我人生中的第一句脏话，”康涩琪一脸委屈，“你平时都这样安慰人吗？”</p>
    <p>“你很在意？”</p>
    <p>“当然会在意了！”康涩琪烦躁地把脸埋进被子，“不要恋爱了，我再也不要恋爱了！”</p>
    <p>“咳咳，”金智秀见状清了清嗓子，“提问环节！请问你觉得爱情最好的部分是什么？”</p>
    <p>“爱情最好的部分？我觉得是……”康涩琪思索了一会儿，仰起头来，“在你百分之百把自己交出去的时候，你知道对方会张开双手拥抱这一切……你干嘛这种表情？”</p>
    <p>“不是……”金智秀有些讶异，“没想到姐姐会说出这种话来。”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>金智秀做了个深呼吸。</p>
    <p>“我想过，是不是因为性别相同，因为是那种很难一下子告知所有人的关系，所以才会越来越累。但好像也不是这么回事。”</p>
    <p>“姐姐你觉不觉得，恋爱是两个人一起操作的机器，明明感觉没有什么变化，可时间长了就总觉得好像哪里掉了个螺丝一样，运转得越来越困难了。”</p>
    <p>“但是现在回过头来想，那颗螺丝是不是从来都没有出现过。”</p>
    <p>“因为开始的时候太快乐了，所以两个人都没能发现。”</p>
    <p>“也就是说……机器本身就有问题，原本就不是那种可以一直运转下去的类型。”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>“姐姐，说不定现在就是机会。”金智秀看向康涩琪。</p>
    <p>“机会？”康涩琪不解。</p>
    <p>“学习恋爱的机会。恋爱和其他事情都是一样要学习的。这可是千载难逢的好机会。免费的，时间又不长，就像，就像……”</p>
    <p>“速成班？”</p>
    <p>“没错，速成班。除了姐姐你和柱现姐姐，还有四个人，虽然也不算很多，但五和一总是不一样的，对不对？”</p>
    <p>“但喜欢也不是说来就来的……”</p>
    <p>“喜欢和恋爱不一定就是一件事啊，”金智秀摆手，“如果你总想着要去喜欢什么东西，通常是不可能成功的。但恋爱就不一样了，它只是一种相处模式。”</p>
    <p>“假如……我真的发现了更合适的人该怎么办？”康涩琪咬着手指问。</p>
    <p>“那就换人啊，”金智秀弯起眼睛，“现在还不晚。”</p>
    <p>“娜琏那边呢？”</p>
    <p>“她的话……等明天一起见面的时候再说吧。”</p>
    <p>“明天眼睛肯定会肿……”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>金智秀听到这话后从床上爬起来，为康涩琪取来了冰袋：“睡觉的时候放眼睛上吧，今晚我睡外面。”</p>
    <p>“智秀啊，不要走了，”康涩琪拉住她的手腕，“既然都交往了，躺在一起睡一晚上也很正常吧。”</p>
    <p>“你说得对，”金智秀顺势坐了下来，发觉手腕上的力量并没有消失，“怎么了？”</p>
    <p>“要亲亲。”康涩琪鼓起脸。</p>
    <p>金智秀捧着康涩琪的脸，给了她几个像家长亲吻小朋友一样的晚安吻，忍不住笑了出来。</p>
    <p>“笑什么？”</p>
    <p>“哎呦，珍妮要是知道肯定气死了。”</p>
    <p>“我们姐姐也一样，”康涩琪情绪低落下来，“我的意思是，以前的姐姐。”</p>
    <p>“可是那又怎么样？我们还生气呢。”</p>
    <p>“呀，”康涩琪躺进被子，“和我在一起的时候不要提别的女生。”</p>
    <p>“没错，进入状态了，就是这样，”金智秀赞许地点了点头，跟着躺了下来，“不过我作为开头有点糟糕吧？那姐姐从明天开始要加油哦。”</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>看着金智秀打哈欠的样子，康涩琪握着手里的冰袋想，其实这是个不错的开始。</p>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【02】</p><p> </p><p>“你说什么！？”</p><p>晴天霹雳。五雷轰顶。</p><p>林娜琏不明白为什么一个晚上会发生如此天翻地覆的变化。</p><p>“我是说……”</p><p>“不用重复，我听明白你的意思了，”林娜琏迅速把康涩琪的话堵了回去，“所以……你要跟我来真的！？”</p><p>“不只是和你，和其他人也一样啊。”</p><p>“什么！？”</p><p>“就是我刚刚说的……我们需要练习啊！练习！”</p><p>“金智秀人在哪？”林娜琏已经不想和康涩琪继续交流下去了，“我要问她。”</p><p>“她现在肯定是……去和定延约会了吧。”</p><p>“她也要来真的？”</p><p>“不是真的也是半真吧。”</p><p>“你们……”林娜琏差点一口气没提上来，“你们为什么不在分配之前跟我说？”</p><p>“智秀说怕你一时接受不了……”</p><p>“她也知道我接受不了啊？”</p><p>“……所以让我先单独和你说说看。”</p><p> </p><p>“那姐姐你想做什么？”过了一会儿，林娜琏平静了下来。</p><p>“做什么？”</p><p>“和我‘真’恋爱的话，要做什么？”</p><p>“就是……那些普通恋爱会做的那些事情啊。”</p><p> </p><p>“行。”林娜琏做了个深呼吸。</p><p>“你想通了？”康涩琪惊喜地问。</p><p>“想通了。”林娜琏扬起一个微笑。</p><p> </p><p>“你你你你干什么！”受惊的康涩琪死死护住自己的胸前。</p><p>“不是要做普通恋爱会做的事情吗？来啊，”林娜琏皮笑肉不笑地说，“还是你不敢？”</p><p>“我怎么可能不敢！”康涩琪嘴硬。</p><p>“那你来啊。”林娜琏一脸无所谓地张开手臂。</p><p>思考着是否要立刻从自己家里逃跑的康涩琪最终还是硬着头皮伸手试图去解林娜琏的衣服。</p><p>“一看姐姐你就没试过。”林娜琏被逗笑了。</p><p>手还在发抖的康涩琪瞪起眼睛：“谁说我没试过？”</p><p>“该不会真的没有吧？”林娜琏笑得更开心了。</p><p>“要打赌吗？”</p><p>“打什么赌？”</p><p>林娜琏的笑意在康涩琪脸贴近的瞬间消失殆尽。</p><p>那几乎不是一个吻——康涩琪用手扳过她的后脑勺，硬生生撞上了她的嘴唇。</p><p> </p><p>林娜琏捂着自己被撞疼了的门牙，心中涌起对裴柱现的同情。她口齿不清地说：“我看你根本就不懂什么叫真正的接吻吧！”</p><p>“刚刚那是失误……”康涩琪的声音毫无底气。</p><p>林娜琏翻了个白眼，想了想，又笑着用手指挠了挠康涩琪的下巴：“让我来教你吧。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“睡睡睡睡了！？”金智秀下巴都快被吓掉了，“这进度也太快了吧！”</p><p>“不不不不是真睡！”康涩琪极力否认，“就是……差一点！”</p><p>“喝酒了吗？”金智秀难以置信。</p><p>“要命的是……”康涩琪一脸沉痛，“我们没有喝酒，还都很清醒。她就那么亲上来，你看我这里都被咬破了……”</p><p>“停停停我不要听细节！”金智秀用拇指按住突突直跳的太阳穴。</p><p>“我也没打算说！不，是根本就没有什么细节可讲！”</p><p>“娜琏现在应该想跟我拼命，”金智秀指了指手机，“消息快爆掉了。”</p><p>“所以你为什么要把这种事推给我啦！”康涩琪抱怨道，“你知道我肯定对付不了她啊。”</p><p>“我哪知道她会这样，”金智秀划开手机屏幕，低头看了两眼，忍不住笑了出来，“她全都在说你……你们现在真的好像情侣。”</p><p>“我和娜琏吗？”</p><p>“对啊。”</p><p>“哪里像了！”</p><p> </p><p>“和娜琏……感觉怎么样？”金智秀到底还是颇为八卦地问了一句。</p><p>“不怎么好……应该说是很糟糕。就像，”康涩琪皱眉，“在打架。”</p><p>“打……架？”</p><p>“又咬又扯的，痛死了！我纽扣都掉了两颗，把家里也弄得乱七八糟，”康涩琪垂头丧气地说，“都想向对方证明自己才是更有经验的那一个……”</p><p> </p><p>听了半天康涩琪的描述，金智秀腹中的千言万语最后化作一句——</p><p>“你们两个有病吧？” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“珍妮真是麻烦你了。”金智秀颇为正式地低下了头。</p><p>“不会不会，”俞定延连忙摆手，“小事而已，小事。”</p><p>只不过是大半夜冲到对方家里去照顾了一通又在第二天早晨起来打扫了整个屋子而已。</p><p>“感觉姐姐你和珍妮关系很好。”</p><p>“我吗？”金智秀惊讶地指了指自己。</p><p>“就是她打电话来的语气，只有对最亲近的人才会那样讲话吧。”俞定延挠了挠耳朵。</p><p>“对不起啊定延，”金智秀突然有种罪恶感，“把你扯进这种，呃，奇怪的游戏里。”</p><p>“不奇怪啊，”俞定延笑了笑，“不过，姐姐有没有想过……”</p><p>“想过什么？”</p><p>“如果把恋爱当作游戏的话，那怎么样才算是赢？”</p><p>“没想过。”金智秀摇头。</p><p>“我想，要赢的话，那不就是……要让对方真的喜欢上自己。”</p><p>“可能……是吧？”</p><p>“之前听娜琏姐姐说你和涩琪姐姐都很喜欢玩游戏，柱现姐姐好像也是。大家都不像是喜欢输的人。那……”俞定延直直看向金智秀的眼睛，“姐姐你也想赢吗？”</p><p> </p><p>这是什么意思？</p><p>金智秀傻眼了。</p><p>俞定延似乎比她想象中还要难搞得多，也完全没有看上去那么无所谓。</p><p>金智秀觉得自己又要头疼了。</p><p>恋爱可真麻烦啊。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>康涩琪板着脸，抱起手臂。</p><p>“对不起！”林娜琏双手合十。</p><p>康涩琪哼了一声：“说对不起有用的话……”</p><p>“当然有用了。”林娜琏握住康涩琪的手。</p><p>康涩琪条件反射般地把手抽了回去：“你又想做什么！”</p><p>“公共场合我怎么可能乱来……不要生气了，我不知道姐姐你真的失恋了！再说了，是你先撞上来的。”</p><p>“那，扯平了，”康涩琪双手放在餐桌边缘，身体前倾，“其实接下来的几天你只要把我当成定延看就好了啊。”</p><p>“我干嘛要把你当成俞定延？”</p><p>“就是假装一下……”</p><p>“你知道林娜琏这三个字代表什么意思吗？”</p><p>“什么意思？”</p><p>“全世界最适合恋爱的人。”</p><p>康涩琪无语凝噎。</p><p>“你不信吗？”林娜琏志在必得地说，“那就试试看啊。”</p><p> </p><p>“游戏的意义就是要实现不能实现的事情。所以，姐姐要把你的愿望告诉我。”林娜琏用手指敲了敲桌面。</p><p>“愿望是指？”</p><p>“关于恋爱的愿望，以前希望做到却没能做到的事情之类的。当然，现在想不出来的话可以之后再告诉我，不过时间有限……”</p><p>“我想到了。”康涩琪说。</p><p>“是什么？”</p><p>“每天早中晚都要对我说‘我爱你’。”</p><p>“暂停一下，”林娜琏做了个停止的手势，“姐姐，我们不是在玩整人游戏。”</p><p>康涩琪眨了眨眼：“我没有在整人啊。”</p><p>“好好好我知道了。”林娜琏败下阵来。</p><p>“还有……”</p><p>“还有！？”</p><p>“每天抱我十分钟。”康涩琪无视了林娜琏的反应。</p><p>“……好。”</p><p>“娜琏你要我做什么？”</p><p>林娜琏想了一会儿：“回应我。”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“不管我做什么，你都要回应我。然后，稍微主动一点就好了。”</p><p>“就这样？”</p><p>“就这样。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“下次姐姐要是再请客的话我会生气的。”金珍妮鼓起脸颊的样子毫无威慑力，反倒让裴柱现有点想笑。</p><p>“生气的话会怎么样？”</p><p>“生气的话我就……不干了！”</p><p>“不干了？”</p><p>“不管是游戏还是……”金珍妮神情变得有些低落，“反正什么都不要干了！”</p><p>“如果不想做的话就不要做，”裴柱现正色，“因为不想做而退出的话也不算输。”</p><p>“既然姐姐这么说的话……”金珍妮笑嘻嘻地抬起脸，“那明天我请客，就这么定啦。”</p><p>完全不知道这两件事有什么关联的裴柱现，在看见对方的笑容之后，也跟着笑了出来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在工作的午休时间偷偷跑到天台对着手机说我爱你这种事林娜琏真的不想再做第二次了。</p><p>所以当初为什么要夸下海口啊。她懊悔地想。</p><p>“听到了吗？那我就先……”</p><p>“可是，”另一端的康涩琪慢吞吞地说，“你没有讲我的名字。”</p><p>“你……好啦，康涩琪我爱你我爱你我爱你！”听见轻笑声的林娜琏感觉到脸颊开始发烫，“我要挂了！”</p><p>“娜琏啊等一下！”</p><p>“又要干嘛！”气急败坏的林娜琏几乎要吼出来了。</p><p>“我也爱你。”</p><p>林娜琏听着对面传来的忙音愣了好久。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你那边怎么样？”金智秀揉了揉眼睛。</p><p>“唔……还好，”康涩琪看了一眼游戏结束的画面，意犹未尽地把手机丢到一边，“你呢？”</p><p>“我……幸亏定延平时忙，只见到那一次。”</p><p>“合不来吗？”</p><p>“我是觉得她有点奇怪。”</p><p>“哪里？”</p><p>“不知道她到底在想什么，总之……很奇怪。”</p><p>“你们上传的合照不是都笑得挺开心的吗？”</p><p>“拍照笑得不开心才奇怪吧！柱现姐姐和珍妮的照片不也一样吗！”</p><p>“她们两个到底是怎么交往的呢，”康涩琪伸了个懒腰，“娜琏这种类型应该超级受欢迎的啊。”</p><p>“哦？”金智秀看向她，“你和她这几天相处恐怕不止是‘还好’吧？”</p><p>“也没有……”康涩琪不好意思地笑了笑，“但娜琏她答应我的事情全部都做到了，每天就算只为了抱那十分钟也会努力来见我。”</p><p>“这难道不是热恋期吗？”金智秀开玩笑说。</p><p>“我在想……”康涩琪的笑意渐渐消失，“如果我和柱现姐姐在一起的时候每天都拿出这种热情来和她待在一起，我们是不是就不会变成现在这样了？”</p><p>“我还以为你已经从失恋的阴影里走出来了，”金智秀举起手在她面前晃了晃，“有问题也不可能只是姐姐你一个人的。而且，你这不是正在学么？别忘了，我们是同盟。”</p><p>康涩琪翘起嘴角，点了点头，和金智秀轻轻击了下掌。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“怎么去那么久！”林娜琏从游乐园的长椅上蹦起来，叉起腰质问匆匆跑来的康涩琪。</p><p>“对不起，我……”康涩琪想解释。</p><p>林娜琏笑着揽过她的手臂：“我又没有真的在怪你。”</p><p>“我这个星期表现还算可以吧？”康涩琪稍稍侧身，给举着气球奔跑的小孩子让出路。</p><p>“除去开始那几天还行。”</p><p>“要是打分呢？”</p><p>“真当成学习考试啊？”</p><p>“拜托了，我想听。” </p><p>“九十九分。”</p><p>“喂，我是认真的！”</p><p> </p><p>“我也是认真的。”林娜琏垂下脑袋。</p><p>“开始要说什么我爱你抱你的时候真的好想打你，但后来不知道为什么我也变得很开心。”</p><p>“现在一想到明天就要换人了还觉得有点讨厌。”</p><p>“刚刚一起玩那些设施的时候，还有坐在那边的时候，我想要是真的在和姐姐你交往就好了。”</p><p> </p><p>“尴尬死了，”林娜琏用手背抵上眉间，又用另一只手肘去戳一言不发的康涩琪，“你快说点什么别的啊！”</p><p>“啊，鞋带开了。”康涩琪蹲了下去。</p><p>林娜琏苦笑着站到康涩琪面前，忍不住伸出指尖想要偷偷戳戳对方的头顶。</p><p>“林娜琏小姐，我想你说得对。”</p><p>她吓得把手缩了回去：“嗯？”</p><p>康涩琪仿佛变魔术一样从裤腿里掏出一朵玫瑰花，以单膝跪地的姿势，仰起头微笑，小心翼翼抓着花枝的模样看起来笨拙又真诚。</p><p>“世界上真的没有比你更适合恋爱的人了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“这么早到底是谁……”金智秀因没睡醒而睁不开的眼睛在看到门外来人之后骤然张大，“涩琪姐姐？”</p><p>康涩琪神色慌张，不由分说就要往门里进。</p><p>“哎姐姐你等等……”</p><p>“我等不了了！”康涩琪跌跌撞撞地冲进客厅，“智秀啊，这下完了。”</p><p>“怎么了？”金智秀被她的表情吸引了注意力。</p><p>“睡了。”</p><p>“什么？啊，你们又来……”</p><p>“不是啊智秀，我……我和娜琏……”康涩琪面如死灰，“这次好像是真的……”</p><p>“哈！？”金智秀彻底醒了，“她人现在在哪儿？”</p><p>“应该还在我家床上躺着呢。”</p><p>“你……你确定吗！？”</p><p>“昨天晚上后来喝酒喝太多了，我不知道啦——”康涩琪抱住头。</p><p>“那你最后记得的事情是什么？”</p><p>“我问她，‘可以再给我加一分吗？’”</p><p>“加分？”</p><p>“算了算了这个不重要！”</p><p>“那个，姐姐，”金智秀想起了什么，“我们要不先到房间里再……”</p><p> </p><p>话音未落，穿着与金智秀同款睡衣的裴柱现从两人身边经过，拿起水杯，若无其事地看了她们一眼：“你们继续。”</p><p>“我可以解释！”看着已经石化了的康涩琪，金智秀无力地扶住额头，“我明明说过让你等等的……”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>